Ask The Skelebros & Others!
by Seirin Yamai
Summary: Sans: hey me and my bro started an ask blog...so yeah...start asking Papyrus: Featuring UnderSwap, UnderFell, Undertail, OuterTale, and others! Frisk: Reviewing the Story fills our Souls with DETERMINATION Alphys: It also helps us answer Questions
1. Prologue

Sans: Heya me and my bro paps started an ask blog recommended to us by the great Alphys...so start asking away...

Papyrus: HI ?

Frisk: hi ?

Alphys: W-We're going to be D-Doing UFell, USwap, SShift, GenderSwap, Fell swap, outertale, Errotale,SinTale, undertail hehe, and Reapertale

Sans: Yeah so start asking


	2. Question 1-2

**Only Fowl: Sans what do you think about US Sans and US Papyrus**

 **Papyrus, Would you smooch a ghost?**

Sans: well Underswap me is kinda like paps but shorter and Cool. UnderSwap paps is just like me but taller. He also is a very Punny guy. He always tickles my funny bone.

Papyrus: SAAAANNNS!

Papyrus: Well smooch a ghost? Hmm….Heck Yeah!?


	3. Question 3-4

**She wolf warrior: How's my favorite blueberry? I hope you've treated him well Error! How's home (the void)? I haven't been there in a while. I hope to he there soon**

 **Before I go, Chara, please kiss Flowey. I'll kiss him. *Kisses Flowey smack dab on the lips***

Blueberry: IM DOING MAGNIFICENT MWE HEH HEH!

ERROR: Ye- es I'm-I'm treating him well...V-Very Well...

Chara: I will Never kiss that abomination...

Flowey: *Hisses*


	4. Questions 5-7

**Almight Powerful (Guest)**

 **To Genderswap Alphys, are you gay af for Undyne?**

GSAlphys: Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh...*Turns completely red*

GSUndyne: He Means yes! HoHoHoHo!

 **To UFell Sans, Why you so sin**

UFSans: I was born that way dumbass.

 **To Error , Fuck You**

Error: F-Fuck you too.

Blueberry: Error! Stop the profanity

Error: N-O.

Meanwhile on another plain.

Seirin: Next Chapter...


	5. Question 8-9

catspats31 chapter 2 . 10h ago

Question #1 for Papyrus: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?

Entries not allowed:  
5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.  
6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Question #2 for Papyrus: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?  
"Since you used Onyx Fowl's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "Sans!" yelled Papyrus. Try to add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.  
Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive

Papyrus: Umm.. .I'm not sure what exactly all that means...

Sans: Don't worry about Paps...

Papyrus: And who's "The Writer"

Sans: I don't know paps

-in a alternate plain-

Seirin Looks at the post with distaste"tl;dr...I don't write for admins...I write for Viewers, There's tons of pics like these , Why...Why be that guy. I Post here to entertain and instill my views. My headcanons, and you have to be that guy. Come on Nobody Likes that guy" Next Question.


	6. Question 10

**TheSansMan**

 **Sans besides Megalovania, what is your favorite song**

Sans: Well Napstablook's Bonetrousle is great

Napstablook: Oh... thank you...not that great...

 **Papyrus do you like Mettaton?**

Papyrus: Umm...Well Mettaton is a cool friend But I don't think I have any romantic feelings for him. I Like the Human and Undyne More

Mettaton: Yea Papyrus is just a fan...

Papyrus: Yup! next question

-You know where-

Seirin: Grr...he just stole my line...

 **and All of you guys are awesome!**

Everbody: Thank you, Your awesome to.


	7. Question 11-15

**Bookworm on WiFi**

 **Hey UnderSwap, what's its like coming to a place where everything is messed up**

USSans: Well it's kinda strange, but this Papyrus is cool

USPapyrus: Hey guy, what do you mean anything messed up?! It's perfectly fine here. Me and my bro are having lots of fun

 **UnderFell your one of the best AU's out there.**

UFSans: Yeah whatever you suck up...

UFPapyrus: Shut the fuck up you Fucking Fan

 **Undertail, fuck off... you kinda creep me out ..**

UTSans: Don't hate that I'm great *Lays in a seductive pose*

UTPapyrus: Yeah just let us show you...*Starts to take off his battle body*

 **Outertale! I totally love your AU! It's Freaking AMAZING!**

OTSans: Thank you

OTPapyrus: Your thanks is well appreciated

 **Genderswap? Is that your name? Sorry for lack of ..you know understanding I don't know all that much about your AU so.. what was your reaction to seeing your GENDER swapped clone self in front of you?**

GSSans: Don't worry it's ok Kiddo, and it's kinda freaky seeing another version of me as a boy, but i got over it

GSPapyrus: IT IS AWESOME TO SEE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, BUT AS A BOY

 **Sorry being so long, bye**

Seirin: Don't worry about it, were just happy, to get reviews, by we I mean me and my friend Tarmander

Tarmander: Yup just happy that we got any reviews, and we hope to see you next time


	8. Questions 16-29

**Bookworm on WiFi  
One: YES! I GOT ANSWERED! :D Also, I'll totally keep coming up with questions if you need 'em!**

Seirin: No prob, and that would be Well liked.

 **Two: Chill US Papyrus, I simply meant where everything is swapped. I kinda of assumed that if I was coming to a world where everything I knew and loved was swapped places. I would call it messed up.**

USPapyrus: No need to chill when I'm already _COOL_. Maybe you might need some _ICE_ for that burn.

 **Three: Suck up?! Fucking Fan?! What the hell?! *mutters* fucking bastards can't enjoy a damn... THERE'S THIS THING! IT'S CALLED BEING "NICE"! You never heard of it APPARENTLY. Where's your Frisk? They need to try and teach you this thing…**

UFSans: Yeah you and your being nice can go straight to hell

UFPapyrus: Being nice will get you killed down here, There's no need for something pointless

 **Four: ...*Loading..* ... *Cannot process Undertail* …**

UTSans: Maybe if you come over here I can make you understand *Tongue flicks out of mouth

UTPapyrus: Yeah maybe You'll Like being _boned_

 **Five: Not a problem! Outer space is cool!**

OTSans: Yeah I guess it is Pretty Spacey out here, but we never get spaced out

OTPapyrus: SANS STOP WITH THE JOKES!

 **Six: Yeah I bet it would be freaky. If I saw another version of myself that was the other gender, I would.. well.. first I would go and punch 'em to see if I felt any pain and to see if he was real.. And yeah GS Papy! There's like.. at least maybe four skeletons as cool as you!**

GSSans: Yeah I would fall in love with myself cause _I_ _love Myself_

 **Hmm..I'm forgetting something.. Oh yeah! A review! And I supposed to ask stuff.. maybe?  
Review: I really like this kinda of things and finding good ones are hard! But! I found yours and I love it! It's kinda weird, trying to remind myself that there's somebody writing this and the chara- *points to a random Chara*-cters aren't really typing this out. So you're doing really good! ..I wish I knew how to promote this.. oh well.. I'll spread the word! Okay? **

Seirin: Thanks *Wipes a nonexistent tear* That really means alot, I wasn't even expecting to get any reviews, that really means alot...You are now and official Loyal Follower and gets some say in what happens with the fic. Thanks again.

 **Questions that could be answered if you wanted to write some more:  
WARNING: MOSTLY PERSONAL QUESTIONS BEING ASKED!  
Undertale: Did you know that there's a rumor going around that the RIVERPERSON is your mother?! I've got no idea what started it but it's a real thing..**

Sans: I Thought mom died….I...have to go* Leave's Via Shortcut*

Papyrus: I HAVE A MOM!? WOWIE!

 **Underswap, now.. you seemed to answer pretty quickly so..if everything is swapped with Undertale.. then.. Was your mother the royal scientist before Undyne?**

USPapyrus: Yes she was...

 **Underfell. I found your theme song. *hands them the song, Wolf in sheeps clothing.* Enjoy~! you fuckers…**

UFSans: That was ok…

UFPapyrus: Yeah it wasn't entirely horrible

 ***points at Undertail* Don't speak..**

UTSans: I'll speak with my body *Takes of his jacket*

UTPapyrus: *Blows a Kiss*

 **Is Dancetale there? If so: Where did you guys learn to dance? I mean.. you've been underground for a while so... how did you learn? Wait.. how does a flower dance? *tries to picture a dancing flowey* I've got no clue..**

DTSans: We were born that way.

DTFlowey: I don't dance… I make you dance! NOW DANCE YOU IDIOT! *Shoots Choreography Pellets*

 **Error Sans! I didn't notice I could ask/tell you shit! Neat! Alright, So I heard somewhere.. there's a Error Papyrus and Undyne! Thoughts? Is it true? Who would win in a fight to the death? You or Ink?**

Error: Y-Ye_ah the=y ar3 lit3rally Just whit3n3ss. Obviously me, s1nc3 I wo'uld ERa$3 That Gl1itch.

 **Aak! Holy moly! This is flipping long! I.. may have a problem with this long review writing...Anyways. I'm favorite-ing this! I gotta go do that! Bye!**

Seirin: Yeah….i rewrote this chapter 3 times cause it deleted 2. Thanks for the favorite….. remember Number #1 Reviewer.

Tarmander: I'm surprised no one brought you into the story yet

Seirin: Shh…..they don't need to know were on a different plain…. This is still on….NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Questions 30-35

**Boggie445**

 **He error do you know that there is an swap version of you also DESTROY THE JUST A HEAD AU it is too sad too see papyrus like that**

Error: I D0n+ + k3 R3qU3$+... $ for your 1$+ +hing... N0 I D!d Nø+

 **outer swap where are you i want a space blueberry also**

 **underfell sans i do not think of you as rotten berry i think you as a cherry**

OSSans: No Need to Fear! The Magnificent Sans is Here!

UFSans: Wow...like I care what some non-existent magical bring thinks about me...

 **ey error sans in the anti void is it you falling upwards or is it just one state motion where everything is in one place**

Error: I+'$ Complete Nothingness...Reality is at an end there...there is no Physics or laws...


	10. Question 36-46

**Bookworm on WiFi  
Awe! Thanks! I'm glad my little comments meant something!..I get a say in the fic? Even though it's small.. You trust me with a-? Wow.. I can't say much more than.. thanks! Don't worry! I shall be ever loyal!**

Seirin: Yup and no problem

 **Now...  
BUT! I'm not "down here" as you say! I could be a voice in all of your heads for all you know..**

Everyone: '•_•"

 **You never space out in Space? Dude.. that must be pretty darn helpful 'cause I space out all the time!**

OTSans: Good One

OTPapyrus: OH NOO! YOU CORRULTED THE HUMAN!

 **Why am I not surprised that GS Sans loves herself?**

GSSans: Who Doesn't love Bad jokes and Ketchup besides Papy

 ***tries to go see where Sans went in his 'shortcut'* He turned somewhere around here, didn't he?**

Sans: If you wanted to know, I'm talking to the river person to get answers

RP: Tralala~ l do not know this Lucida your talking about

Sans: Come on mom Give up the act

 **Oh.. sorry.. I DID kinda warn it would be personal.. if you don't wanna talk about it, I won't ask..**

USPapyrus: Don't worry buddy...it's fine

 **It was okay? I thought it pretty much suited you- oh wait.. I'm talking to Underfell.. right.. Never mind then..**

UFSans: I Don't Care….

UFPapyrus: The only name he deserves is trash

UFSans: Grr...

 **YOU SPOKE! WHY ARE THE REST OF YOU OKAY WITH THESE TWO?!*points to the UT(ail) brothers***

Sans: We aren't okay with them we just tolerate them

Error: +h3r3 +0 $+rong +0 k!ll

 **Ohh... that's awesome! Being born, able to dance.. how cool is that!? I'm currently learning ballet and it's hard! Also. NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FLOWEY! Hmph..**

DTSans: Thanks

DTFlowey: YES I CAN *Screeches*

DTFrisk: *squirts him with weed whacker* Bad...

 **Oh.. alright then. Uh.. Are you a glitch too? Since you came from a AU?  
Three times? Sheesh... sorry for the trouble! Again! Not a problem! I'll remember! And if you want me to bring you in, I can maybe find a way!  
If so, I'll think of a way! **

Seirin: Yeah I guess I'm a glitch…,No trouble just frustration and technically I'm there I'm just hidden behind a waterfall


	11. Question 47

**Dehaka (guest)  
Undertail, so few seem to acknowledge your presence and even fewer welcome it. But I view you as one of the superior that in mind,is Friday night a good time for you? ;)**

UTSans: Friday night is perfect ; )

UTPapyrus: LOOKS LIKE A THREESOME TIME!


	12. Question 48-50

**Guest**  
 **Who is abomination #2**

Error: $w p Sans

 **Guest**  
 **One word fellswap**

FSPapyrus: What...

 **Guest**  
 **Hey fell say bread**

 **Get flicked on the head**

 **Say bread again**

 **Get flicked on the head**

UFSans: No.

15h ago **c9** **Guest**  
 **That is just even more confusing.**

Seirin: what is?


	13. Question 51-52

**Bookworm on WiFi  
Holy moly.. There's a OuterSwap?! That's a THING!?**

Seirin: anything can be made...

 **That's so cool! I mean, Underswap is awesome! But Underswap IN SPACE?! Is it like the exact same characters just.. IN SPACE?  
*mutters* why am I so obsessed with space?  
THINK ABOUT IT THOUGH! UNDERSWAP. IN. SPACE! Who thought of this AU? I need to go thank them! **

Seirin: I don't know...But it is pretty cool

 **Wait.. The anti void in complete nothingness? Soo.. with no laws.. or physics.. and pretty much little to no reality.. You could do just about ANYTHING you wanted? Like.. ANYTHING? That's honestly pretty cool..**

Error: ¥£ ¥0u C n


	14. Question 53

**Boggie445  
so error would you work with error swap papyrus to destroy other glitches only to destroy him afterwardsBoggie445  
so error would you work with error swap papyrus to destroy other glitches only to destroy him afterwards**

ERROR: ! W0uld N£v£r hur+ P p¥Ru$


	15. AN: Sorry

**AN: YEAH I KNOW PEOPLE HATE THESE. I wont be able to update as frequently anymore due to summer school but I will try to get chapters out ...but if I'm away for more than 3 days Bookworm on WiFi Can answer so long as they Say That they posted it.**

 **-See ya my Boney Pals**


	16. Question 54- 62

**Bookworm on WiFi  
I don't think there's a SINGLE Sans in all of every AU that would hurt their Papyrus! Maybe another Papyrus but never theirs! I mean think about it.. an AU is another version of the SAME person right? I mean most Sans(es) are the same..right? So why would that be any different for Error!Sans**

Seirin: Yea but even error wouldn't hurt another paps, proof when he took blueberry

 **Hah! Wait.. AM I a voice in their heads!? If so: ~You skeletons must be CRAZY~ If not: I said nothing!**

Everyone: WE'RE NOT CRAZY

 **..I didn't even notice I made a joke! I really am corrupted! O_O  
Hmm.. I wonder if being corrupted is good or bad here..?**

OTPapyrus: BAD!

OTSans: Come on paps it's not that bad

OTPapyrus: YES! IT IS!

 **Ohh.. That's where! I thought you may have gone and .. you know attempted to get as much information on her..**

Sans: yeah but she's pretty uncooperative

RP: Tralala~ I don't know anything about you

 **If you say so..**

USPapyrus: Ok buddy

 **Where ARE you guys anyways? I mean.. I'm assuming you're in a safe place judging nobody's showed up looking to kill you.. Well.. minus Error I guess.. But honestly! UF Papyrus. You can make people stronger in other ways besides insults, torture, and threats! You know that right?**

UFPapyrus: NO! TOTURE AND BEATINGS ARE THE ONLY WAY!

 **Oh. well alrighty then. Tolerating is good I suppose.**

Sans: Yup...

 **You're welcome.  
NO YOU CAN'T *Screeches back just for the fact of pissing him off***

DTFlowey: *Screeches louder*

 **Huh. I didn't think about ya being a glitch.. I mean that's cool and it's pretty neat if you think about it.. A glitch writing stories about 'glitches'? Behind.. a waterfall? Is it all wet? or is there like a cave?**

Seirin: I'm literally living where you find the old tutu….theres a door on a wall that leads to the writers room

 **Anyways! I meant to ask Error if HE was technically a glitch? Didn't he come from a AU called Errortale? And if he is from a AU.. then isn't he just a stronger, different looking version of the rest of these guys? *points to the rest of AU Sans(es?)***

Error: !M N0+ A GL!T¢H!

 **Welp I see you updated like four chapters while I was typing.. so if I think of any more questions, I'll ask you on those! Bye!**

Seirin: yup….


	17. Questions 63-70

**Bookworm on WiFi  
Oh yeah.. I nearly forgot about that!**

Seirin: .3.

 **Okay okay! You're not crazy! Sheesh.. just messing with ya.**

Everyone: Thank you...

 **It's a good/bad thing!**

OTPapyrus: It's entirely bad

 **Wow.. She is so faking it.. hopefully. I think so though.**

RP: Tralala~ People should shut there mouths Tralala~

Sans: Mom...Stop...•_•'

 **NO IT'S NOT! THERE ARE OTHER BETTER WAYS! DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE BOOKWORM!**

UFPapyrus: Yeah like tape and murder

 **DT!Flowey as much as I would LV *grins* to fight a screeching war with you. I won't, 'cause that's a waste of time.**

DTFlowey: Idiot….

 **You are? Cool!  
What!? You call all the OTHER AU's glitches! I was curious!  
I've got questions! Hah hah!**

Seirin: I like to refer to them as there name cause calling a glitch a glitch is highly offensive….im a big glitch….

Tarmander: No questions for me…. And yeah glitch is basically the equal to Bitch.

Seirin: What! No it's not!

Tarmander: yes it is :3

 **Okay now..  
I am sorta aware there's more.. murderous AU's out there.. so how do you keep the ones like.. Horrortale in check? Are they restrained until/ if somebody asks them a question? **

Seirin: Horrortale...that's new….well they would probably have their own room that restrains them from harming….even if someone asks them a question

 **Hey.. Underswap.. is it true that your AU has around ten Floweys? That would be horrible in Undertale..**

USPapyrus: Our Floe are strange but good creatures...but that would mean in Undertale Floe are as evil as Temmie….so I see why you said that

 **I wonder what would happen if a group of trained, armed assassins went into Underfell.. and how long they would last..  
Whatcha think?**

UFSans: They would die instantly

UFPapyrus they would get tortured instantly….

Seirin: ….They would last till the final corridor or waterfall

 **Aak.. I am gonna end up flooding this QnA.. Sorry**

Seirin: Don't worry about it girl...


	18. Question 71-75

**boggie445( I Guest he was to lazy to sign in)**

 **I thought swap sans was#11**

Error: ! S€€m€d +0 håv€ m€$$€d üp M¥ Timelines. I am the 1st anomaly, 5th timeline. underfell is 2nd 6th timeline, the 3rd and 7th was flower fell, 4th And 8th was US. 5th and 9th I was amalgamated, 6th and 10th was Flowey Tale, 7th and 11th undertail, 8th and 12th outertale, and the rest I don't care about or are amalgamations of the other timelines...w0w !+'$ Hârd $p€ak!ng 0u+ 0f €rr0rs...

 **Also it is me boggie445**

Seirin: Well acknowledged….

 **Hey fell papyrus what happened to doom fanger**

UFPapyrus: Doom Fanger is Terrorizing people as we speak!

DoomFanger: Meow! *DoomFanger jumps onto his head*

UFPapyrus: It Looks Like He's Done Feasting!

 ****

 **Also uf sans do your impersonation of you rbrother**

UFSans: I Am the Great and all mighty Papyrus, I SCREAM MY NAME EVERYWHERE CAUSE IM INSECURE AND NEED PEOPLE TO NOTICE ME!

UFPapyrus: that's not an impersonation….IT'S MOCKERY! YOU WILL PAY SEVERLY! *He Slaps Sans with his glove*

UFSans: *mutters under his breath* Stupid selfish ass prick….

UFPapyrus: Did you say something*glares*

UFSans: Nothing….*Glares at the ground*


	19. Questions 76-78

**Dehaka (A nice guest)  
Undertail, is it lonely when few ask you questions?**

UTSans: Yes it can get very lonely….good thing we have each other

UTPapyrus: Yeah I Help my brother in any, way, possible *audible wink* ****

 **Underfell, I recommend you temporarily move to a society centered on puppies,rainbows and chocolate waterfalls. What do you say?**

UFSans: How bout you go fuck yourself

UFPapyrus: I will TORTURE you a 1,000 of times ****

**Bookworm,how's your acceptance of Undertail going?**

Seirin: Probably very bad...you know this is ask the Skelebros & Others, you can talk to other people in Undertale. (I should probably make Book a beta so she can answer….)


	20. Questions 79-81(Not really)

**Dehaka (A nice guest)  
Undertail, is it lonely when few ask you questions?**

UTSans: Yes it can get very lonely….good thing we have each other

UTPapyrus: Yeah I Help my brother in any, way, possible *audible wink* ****

 **Underfell, I recommend you temporarily move to a society centered on puppies,rainbows and chocolate waterfalls. What do you say?**

UFSans: How bout you go fuck yourself

UFPapyrus: I will TORTURE you a 1,000 of times ****

**Bookworm,how's your acceptance of Undertail going?**

Seirin: Probably very bad...you know this is ask the Skelebros & Others, you can talk to other people in Undertale. (I should probably make Book a beta so she can answer….)


	21. Questions 79-81( Sorry for the double)

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-bbc1-84f9-6380-c69753ba41fb" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"SaphireDemonStar/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Yo!/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I'm wondering if the Bromalgamite, SeraphimSans, and Abysstale is here if so HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-bade-c4d9-12d0-054d935a43cd" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Bromalgamate: Only we are here/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*dumps a semi truck load of ketchup on Classic Sans* Here for being SO awesome and punny!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sans: thanks/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*hugs all the Papyrus' and doges those that try to hit me* You deserve them!/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Stay epic crystals! Saph out!SaphireDemonStar/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Yo!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Papyrus: NYEH /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"UFPapyrus: GET OFF ME WEAKLING!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"USPapyrus: Thanks I guess…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"OTPapyrus: I think we need some /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Space…./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"wait….was that a pun….OH! NOOO!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"OTSans: Hehehe….good one/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"DTPapyrus: Thank You*does a spin/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	22. An actual Chapter!(82-88

**Bookworm on WiFi  
..I has a question? Err.. I'm not fond of 'em.. cause I'm not into that kinda thing so as long as I don't have to talk to 'em, I'm good. So okay-ish? That's a good answer right? I think so.. **

Seirin: Yeah they shouldn't bother you unless they hear their name

Tarmander: well I'm here to so maybe I can questions *makes a puppy dog face*

 **Wait a minute.. ALL MY QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN TOWARD THE SKELEBROS! *facepalm* Sorry guys! Alphys! Are you married to Undyne yet?**

Alphys: Ehm- Yea- Undyne and me a-are married...though I think someone e-else h-has a c-crush on u-u-us *Looks at Papyrus and a camera on Waterfall*

Papyrus: Why are you looking at me

Alphys; No reason….eh heh heh

Seirin: …..•_•"

 **Toriels, can you ALL make butterscotch-cinnamon pie?**

Toriel: Of Course we can.

UFToriel: Blood Pie

OTToriel: a Moon Pie

UTToriel: A Secret Sauce Pie

 **UF Undyne! Somebody said you were BLOND! Is that true?**

UFUndyne: NO MY HAIR IS RED LIKE THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!

 **Asgore! What's your favorite type of tea?  
Frisks! what was your reaction(s) to one another?**

Asgore: golden flower tea

Frisk: Um….No comment

UFFrisk: Meh

UTFrisk: Frisky….

OTFrisk: Cool…

USFrisk: Idiots….

DTFrisk: Elegant...

 **Okay that's all I got..**

Seirin: See ya next time


	23. Question 89

**Fellswap papyrus do your impersonation of your brother(guest really)**

FSPapyrus: OH IM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I"M THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I LIKE TO YELL MY NAME SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR MY NAME! I HATE EVERYTHING AND HAVE A STUPID DOG THAT IS COMPLETELY EVIL!

FSSans: Are you mocking me...

FSPapyrus: No dear brother i would never harm the magnificent sans...

FSSans: *Smacks Papyrus with a bone* I hate Liars

FSPapyrus: stupid little

FSSans: what!?

FSPapyrus: nothing...


	24. Questions 90

**Boggie445**

 **hey under swap undyne I TRIPLE NIPPLE DARE YOU TO KISS UNDERTALE UNDYNE**

USUndyne: ehm...ehh...errr...o-o-o-k-kay *A red Swapdyne walks near Undyne* I"M SORRY! *kisses undyne on the cheek then runs away*


	25. Question 91-106(Woo!)

**Bookworm on WiFi**

 **Alright! I'll ask ya questions Tarmander**

 **What do you look like?**

Tarmander: Like a black humanoid Charmander, but instead of flames i have tar

 **Is Tarmander a nick name? If so how did you get it?**

Tarmander: If you don't get the pun here, its pretty simple. Oh and Seirin thought of the name, cause of this game called Poket Monsters.

 **What's your favorite AU? *grins***

Tarmander: UnderFELL!

 **Have you two heard Bold Sans? Wait..**

Seirin: I Have...

Tarmander: yup i actually like the song, it's just a little bit _thick_ for me

 **Sans! Have you heard the song called Bold Sans!?**

Sans: yes...it's a good one...

 **Anyways back to your regular-ish message:**

Tarmander: I'm actually happy that I got asks, since this is my 1st questions

 **Awe! You're married! I bet it was awesome!**

Alphys: Y-Yeah! We got Married in Asgore's Castle!

 **Blood pie? Secret Sauce Pie? Uh.. okay then..**

UFToriel: Yup

UTToriel: yes~

 **Okay cool! Cause I could not see you with blond hair!**

UFUndyne: Neither could I!

 **Should have guessed it! I bet it's pretty good huh?**

Asgore: Yes it is quite Nice

 **No comment? That's normally a bad reaction..**

Frisk: I'm Just biased towards them, some are bad, some are good, and some...*Shutters* Urgh...so yeah No Comment

 **Should have known Swap Frisk would be insulting..**

USFrisk: I'm not insulting i just Stating Cold. Hard. Facts.

 **HEY! I wonder..**

 **SWAP FRISK! HAVE YOU MET NORMAL CHARA?**

USFrisk: Yes i have but they do not interest me as i have my own goals

 **Swap Papyrus! Classic Sans! What would happen in an all out fight between you two vs Swap Frisk and Classic Chara? ON THE SURFACE?**

Sans: We're on the surface...And...well lets just say that There will be a lot of dunking...

USPapyrus: So while sans is dunking, i'll be sacking Frisk...

 **I want popcorn now for some reason..**

Seirin: Here ya go...Determination Flavored Popcorn*Hands the popcorn*

Tarmander: No...You know I hate those! CARMEL ALL DAY!* hands carmel popcorn*

 **Hey! Error! Have you found your way to the Omega timeline yet? I have~ *snickers***

Error: n0 ! H4v3n'+...H0w D!d Y0U f!Nd +h3m!

 **Don't worry Core!Frisk I won't tell!**

CoreF: Thank you...the timelines should be safe...

 **Mettaton! I'm not sure anyone's mentioned you yet! So I'm possibly the first! Anyways, It's Summer time around where I am so I was wondering, how do you keep cool? Most humans swim in water to remain cool but you would rust if you went swimming right? So do you just stay inside all the time? Go all ghost mode? What?**

Mettaton: The Great doctor alphys made my body Water Proof, so I can do swimming movies...But even then the heat wouldn't bother me3

 **Napstablook! You're one of my favorite characters! I love your music!**

Napstablook: Thanks...its not that the great...but thank you...

 **Welp until next time!**

 **(I told my friends about this! And they said they're gonna read it too! :D)**

Seirin: Thank you! : )

 **Uh..? What..? That chapter is all.. coded?**

AN: Yea sorry about that! There was an error *Glares at all errors* with the website on my phone and everything messed up


	26. 107-111

**Dehaka  
UT Toriel,care to fill me in on the composition of that secret sauce pie?**

UTToriel: Well it's made with Sweet, hot nectar from my oven *Smiles perversely*

 **UT Frisk, what do you do in your spare time?**

UTFrisk: Well I go around the underground Fucking all the monsters

 **US Papyrus,is it true that you smoke weed frequently?**

USPapyrus: No I don't smoke recently cause Sans stops me….but I do get to smoke cigars everynow and then

 **Error Sans, are you sure that violence is the only way to rid of the others? Have you tried getting any of the Gasters help?**

Error: ! D0n+ n€€d ån¥ H3|¶ …. V-Viol3nc3 !$ +h€ 0n|¥ Wa¥

 **Seirin, do you believe in magic?**

Seirin: I'm absolutely sure that's a meme...but I'm going to answer truthfully….

I BELIEVE IN MAGIC! to me magic is just unexplained Science that can be explained later


	27. Question 112-115

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-c58a-1f46-488c-8bad0d664b49" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She wolf warrior/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Alright a question... Ah! The real Papyrus! Thoughts on meatballs?/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-bc63-3799-8fb1-17d82b765814" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Papyrus: THEY'RE GREAT! They add Nutrition to the Spaghetti!/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The real Sans, how do you feel about me being your long lost daughter?/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sans: 1st….Wolf warrior. 2nd….How and when?...3rd….. Really…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Pleeeeaaaasse letcmy OC, Sam, into this! She's Sans' long lost daughter. PLEEEEAAAASSE/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: Well your gonna have to give me a character sheet...and….gosh that's a lot to ask...and I'm gonna have to ask Tarmander...he's not here at the moment….also try to make it like this…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /br /br /span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Name (or nickname): Seirin Eras(e)/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Which route (for example Genocide): is an Neutral person./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Age: 20/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Items: A Titanium Katana , Hotsauce(4) Cup of Sugar (2), a album book/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Attacks: Bone Attacks. Blue Flames. Sword Slashes. Intangibility. A special attack that takes away 8 HP on 1HIT on one turn every 3 turns called sin Repention./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Appearance: Average Height of 5'8. Round Top Narrow Bottom Skull. Purple eyes with black in the middle that change shape depending on expression. A Permanent Grin. Red Long Sleeved shirt. Black Sleeveless parka. Black Pants. White shoes./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Personality: Pessimistic. Doesn't like to get involved. Base you off a first impression. Seems lazy and as a bad friend due to not wanting to get involved. When he gets involved he outs 99% Effort Into doing whatever got him involved. Likes puns occasionally but hates them if used too much. Enjoys a good puzzle./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Acting (for example when you act in the Papyrus battle you can check, flirt, and insult): Check. Steal./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Joke. Talk./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Bio: Seirin is a 20 year old skeleton who has a pessimistic view on life. His Dad "Fell Down" and was never seen again when Seirin was 10. At 13 his Mom Died due to depression. He went to see the royal scientist Dr. W.D Gaster but didn't find him anywhere around. All he found was this strange album that had pictures of weird things. He hates to get involved due to stating that it would be hopeless to do so and that he wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't get involved unless absolutely necessary. He copes with life by drinking hotsauce, eating sugar, being around optimistic people, and living with his little sister./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Where you meet this character: Seirin is met Behind the 1st waterfall in Waterfall.(Not intended but enjoyed). He is met at the Piano room, and he is met at the coffin room./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Species: Skeleton/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Family: Dad: Corbel(Fell Down) Mom: Marlett (Deceased) Sister: Cambria (Younger)/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Friends: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, River person. Asgore, Nick(Nice Cream guy), Shyren,Sora/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Enemies: Mad Dummy, Humans, Royal Guard(except Undyne) Toriel, Muffet, Flowey. LP/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Crush: Undyne, Alphys, Chara, and Cambria(kinda)/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align:  
baseline; background-color: transparent;"Other: Plays Piano./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Has a house behind the 1st Waterfall./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Drinks Hotsauce almost daily. Guard of the coffin Room/span/p 


	28. Question 114-124

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-c765-13a5-8310-f08a003b5ad2" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Bookworm on WiFi/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Cool! I just wanted a better mental image of you when you spoke./span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-c58a-1f46-488c-8bad0d664b49" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander: No Problem friend /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Err.. not insulting your opinion but.. why Underfell? Most of them are assholes! *glares at the UF skelebros*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander: But there so cool and badass….Espicially since it makes my main Character Papyrus a badass…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Heh. Yeah../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sans: I see you liked the pun/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Ohh.. yeah that makes sense.. there are some... interesting frisks out there../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Frisk: Hehehe...yeah…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Dude! Those weren't cold hard facts! I betcha an idiot wouldn't make it to Waterfall!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"USFrisk: No they won't….they would die from Temmie…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sacking? Okay.. I have never heard that phrase before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"USPapyrus: You don't know what QB Sacking is?...well let's just say I've been making some touch Downs.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*takes both popcorns* Thanks! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: No problem…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander: Carmel is still better/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"DUDE! I can't just TELL you where the Omega timeline is! You're a timeline killer! As cool as you are, I'm not telling!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"LTError: Pwetty Pwease…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Also/spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The timelines should totally be safe./spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Oh.. right. You're waterproof... That makes sense!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"CFrisk: yeah…. It is a safe place….until error finds it.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Your welcome!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Napstablook: *smiles* Your a very nice person /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"And Your welcome too!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: Yup!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I've figured out a easier way of understanding who the questions go to! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: Thanks...that save a lot of time going back chapters.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Blook family: There's a rumor that you weren't always ghosts.. that you were humans at one point. Thoughts?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Napstablook: No...We were born ghost….if we were humans our souls will be taken... sorry….i just made this awkward…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mettaton: No You didn't Blooky…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Madstablook: look what you did! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Calmstablook: Chill out Madsta….its ok/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"(Every) Sans: How do I plural your name?! Sanses? Sansi? Sans'? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: Here they are Sans'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sci Sans: BEWARE THE BLUEBERRY!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"SciSans: What do you mean?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" (Author: Ya know the Christmas Party AU right?)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: a little...not alot….i just know there's BluexRed. And that's it. Also a few clips….sorry... I'll try my best/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander:So do you just hang out with Seirin or what?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander: Yeah, me and him go to the same school...and we're like (Seirin's) Head-Canon Sans and UF(My) Head-Canon Papyrus /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Seirin: Yeah….. annoying prick/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Are you with the Undertale(And AU's)cast?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Tarmander: Nah I'm with Seirin Hiding in waterfall... nobody would come to the underground again.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"UF Asgore: A friend and I were talking, and we were thinking your middle name was "Bloodshed". Thoughts? Did we assume correctly?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"UF Asgore: Have You been spying on me… if so I will behead you.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gaster![If Gaster is not here, then please ask Alphys.] Why can't you trust atoms?! *after reply* THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Gaster: Good one….i would make a chemist joke, But I wouldn't get a reaction. Also I'm here just on an alternate plane. They can't see me, and but I can see them/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"*looks at Outertale Sans* I blame you for making me think in puns./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"OTSans: Come on... it's not my fault that your a punny gal.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"There was an... Error..? *Looks at Error!Sans* ..?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /span style="font-size: 22.6677px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Error: W-Wha+...! D!dn't d0 An¥+H!ng…. svevehsbwggehshdjdjsuushebdb….../span/p 


	29. Questions 125-128

**Dehaka  
UF Sans, are you trying to frighten me, you elderly lumberjack?**

UFSans: I'm Not trying to frighten you….i'm trying to make you lose your will to fight

 **UF Papyrus, you'll be lucky if you survive the day that the crack in your skull takes over your dense head.**

UFPapyrus: You'll be lucky if I don't murder you at the end of this sentence

 **UT Sans and UT Papyrus, I assure you that you will not be without someone as long as I am here.**

UTSans: Mm….. Thanks…

UTPapyrus: Still on for Friday night? *Audible wink*


	30. Question 129-130

**Boggie445**

 **ERROR STOP FUNKING WITH US**

Error: !'m N0+ D0!ng Any +h!NG

 **AND FRESH SENSORING ME**

Seirin: if your talking about freshy sans...he's not here...


	31. Question 131-133

**SaphireDemonStar**

 **Ah well at least the goopy bros are here *gives them a hug* WOW IT IS LIKE HUGGING A MUK!**

Bromalgamate: ThaNKS, HU-ddo

 **I'ma do this cause I find it mildly funny and interesting *runs through the place swapping all the Sans' outfits into dresses (minus 'Malgamite of course) and throws ALL their clothes into the washer that locks itself like a safe* I wanna see the reactions of everyone but I must go *runs and Papyrus-jumps through a window without breaking it into the Omega World***

Sans: OH GOD WHY...

UFSans: ill fucking kill you

USSans: now i look like my failure brother

SSSans: ...

UTSans: Oh yess...i look sexy...

OTSans: I guess This is a pretty cool look

ErrOr: G-G0+ dAmn !+

DTSans: this is going to be hard...

 **Stay epic crystals! Saph out!**

Seirin: I will...Bone ya later! wait a sec...

Tarmander: HAHAHAHA!

Seirin: Shut up *shoots bone attacks at him*

Tarmander: *Still laughing and running* Ha-Tar you later-haha


	32. Question 134

**Boggie445**

 **what is sin tale**

Seirin: Well sintale is this au i made...but i haven't worked out any of the kinks yet...its like a more Over Powered undertale...with diffrent events and twists most of the characters follow a certain sin, but doesn't have to stick with/ multiple people can have the same sin...i show you both of the drafts...the idea is stupid though...sorry

Cannon Ver

SINTALE

By Seirin Yamai

Sei: hey guys, My 2nd story and my 1st Undertale Fanfic. Cause my 1st Fanfic was crap. I hope you guys like this one. It's my own personal AU.

Sans: Heh I guess you could say it was SINful? *ba-dump Tisk* [Insert laugh Track]

Sei: very funny…

Frisk: I Liked it.

Sei: of course you would. Anyway someone please disclaim.

Sans: I got it….

Sei: …..

Sans:….

Sei: WELL?

Sans: what?

Sei: are you gonna disclaim or what?

Sans: Nah, I would But I have a ton of work, A SKELEton.

Sei: *Sigh* I Do Not Own Undertale, An Annoying dog does.

P.O.V Frisk

"Where am I, is this hell?" I say. All around me is darkness except for a lit path. It looks like a batch of Black flowers broke my fall. I feel like a presence is watching me, but I shrug it off. I follow the path until I reach a clearing. There seems to be a single Black flower, it looks like it has a face, how cute. Then I proceed to get shocked as the flower starts talking.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey the Flower; your new around here aren't cha? Don't worry I'll show you how things work around here" It, No, Flowey says. Something weird starts happening, a Red heart pops out of my chest. "You see that heart, that's your SOUL the very culmination of your being. Now your SOUL starts off pretty weak, but it can get stronger by obtaining…" Flowey says. "..SINS, Now most humans think ins are bad but they help you survive Down here. I'll Share some with you Don't worry I'll Share some with you" Flowey then proceeds to wink, which kind of puts me on edge.

Out of Flowey these little white pellets come out and start spinning. "Down here LOVE is shared threw "Little, White, Friendliness, Pellets"" He says with a sinister smirk. I really get weary now. "Ok try to get as many as you can" he says with an all too sweet voice as he proceeds to shoot the pellets at me. Now going against my better judgement I actually stand still. The pellets hit me, and hit me hard. I feel close to death, after only 4 minutes of being in the underground. The Evil Flower starts to talk. "You idiot! Down here its kill or be killed! Doing Stupid things will get you killed! From now on I'm going to be helping you for my own personal gain.". "Oh and what will you gain?" I respond. "Well that's none of your business, but if it'll help, Excitement. Everything down here is so boring". "So I'm just excitement to you huh? Oh well as long as you guide me through here". "Deal! Welp I'll see you later! Oh and you might want to find some food!" Flowey then pops underground.

"Wow, what a jackass! Bring me to the brink of death and leave me!" I yell my frustration out. I hear some footsteps. A pretty tall goat monster looking thing walks out, it seems to be female due to the short stubby horns. The Goat-Monster is wearing White Dress with black marks on it. "Hello, my child, I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins. You seem to be hurt, mind telling me what happened?"

I contemplate on whether I should tell Toriel about Flowey or not? I decide not to, seeing as I don't know this monster very well. "I fell down this hole while . . . I was on the mountain" I tell her as I bite my tongue. I don't want her knowing my whole life story. She Seems to understand that and just nods.

"Come My Child, I will guide you through the catacombs" She says as she starts walking. I look out the corner of my eye and see a shadowy figure but a soon as I look its gone. I wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me.

Sei: thus ends Chapter one and let me know what you think! I'm only stopping because this was 5 pages on word and my internet is off! If it's very short Next time I'll be sure to write more. Also you guys can put in your own Ideas. I also need a beta if I get to many complaints about grammar. No Flames. Flames are for making pie. Only Constructive Criticism

Sans: hey I wasn't in this chapter

Sei: well this is the start. You normally aren't in it till snowdin.

Sans: well I'll just have to fix that!

Sei: Fine. If any of you can spot the parts that sans decided to put in, you will get a B-Scotch and Cinnamon Pie.

Sans: I only made 2, so good luck.

Toriel: Hmm… me wearing white, while I'll admit that probably would look good on me. I would never have black on.

Flowey: your dress is just white. HE TURNED MY PETALS BLACK. NOW IM A DAMN ROSE!

Toriel: watch your mouth! Frisk is still here.

Frisk: *nods* Yes no need to plague my mind

Flowey: But you just cursed me an hour ago!

Frisk: I don't remember that

Flowey: URGH!

Sei: anyway goodnight everyone (Pellets and fireballs fly around in the background) I got to make sure they don't destroy my house! Oh yeah and SINS. **to . BYE!**

Non-Canon

(OC)SINTALE

An Undertale AU By Seirin Yamai

 **[Undertale Start Screen Plays** ]

Seirin: heya. I'm Back again with a Story!

Frisk: So Another Story about Me?

Seirin: Not Quite

Sans: Well Then about Me….

Seirin: Ehh…

Flowey: You Idiots...it's clearly gonna be about him.

Seirin: Yea

Sans: Oh…

Frisk: Aww….

Seirin: Anyway Disclaimer!

Chara: I'll Do it...My Buddy Sei Right here does not own us...that would be our God Toby Fox...The Dog….

[/Div]

"Man This Mountain is way to big…" Said a young Boy, About 13 years of age. He is 5'4. Green shoulder length hair that spikes down, With 3 long Bangs that cover his left eye. He was wearing a Black vest and a red Under shirt, with Black Cargos and Black and white sneakers, Had A Sheath for a Sword But Nothing in it. A Book that said pun with a Bone Symbol on it. The boy's name was Seirin; and seirin was currently making his way up mount ebott to finish his training.

"I Swear to go this far just for a Special Book with Magic! Sensei is ridiculous when it comes to these things!" As the boy was walking he saw another person Walking just a few feet away. " Hey Over Here". The person jumped in surprise and turned towards seirin not expecting to see another person up here. After getting a better view of the person he noticed a girl about the same age as him. She was wearing a blue Sweater with Purple Stripes, and some grey Cargo shorts. She had a Nice shade of auburn Hair, and chocolate colored eyes.

"H-Hello I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here other than me" The Girl Stated Shyly. "Yeah I'm just trying to make it to the top for some magic Book". The Girl Looked in surprise, "You mean The Magic Book That was said To Be Able to Give you a monster's powers" Seirin Nodded. "So wanna walk with me...it's kind of lonely up here". "Sure I'd Love to...and it was pretty Boring By Myself I'm Frisk". "I'm seirin" After Introductions, the duo of explorers were walking up the mountain telling jokes until they tripped on a vine, tumbled down the mountain, straight into a hole they passed Along The Way. "OH MY GOD!" "NOOO!

They both screamed in terror of the fate they were soon to meet.

'I...DONT WANT TO DIE, NOT HERE' They both thought at the same time as they hit a bed off very soft Flowers at a large speed. The Impact was hard enough to knock the both of them out cold.

[/Div]

(AN: At the divider and up is only 444 words so I won't stop there but I have school so I'll finish it tomorrow…..-Tomorrow- I'm Back And ready to start!)

[/Div]

"Ugh...it Feels like I got run over by a bus…." Seirin said as he was rubbing his head. He noticed he was on a bed of black petaled flowers. They were surprisingly soft.

Speaking of soft He Noticed Frisk on top of him, He Blushed as he never was this close to a girl. "Um...Frisk...get up please". " Uhh….what happ- ….Umm...S-Seirin W-What are you doing

U-Under Me?" Frisk managed to stutter out. Seirin Panicked Causing him to stand up Quickly,Forgetting Frisk was on top of him. They both tumbled Down With Seirin's Face Inches from Frisk's. "Uhh….." By This time they're both as Red as a tomato. Seirin Slowly Got Up and Backed away. "Let's just forget about this" Frisk said. "Yeah". They both look around and realize Heaviness of the matter.

"Um...Seirin…?" A quick look towards Frisk. "We wouldn't happen to have fell in the hole have we?" Seirin Looks up and sees Only a Speck of light. "Um...Yeah" Silence. Complete Silence. They both realized they were stuck in a Hole with no way of getting out. They didn't even know how they survived the fall really. They decided that the only Thing to do was move forward. They noticed a path was illuminated, Though there were no lights. They didn't think hard on it and moved to the Next Room.

 **[** **Your Best Friend Plays** **]**

There was a lone Black Petaled Flower Hunched over the middle of the grass. It Seemed to have a face but they weren't sure Until the flower Sprung up and Greeted them. " Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower had A Innocent smile on its face like a child. "Hi Flowey I'm frisk". "And I'm Seirin" the Flower just seemed to smile more at hearing their names. "You two are new to the underground aren't cha?" Two Nods then Flowey continued "Someone needs to teach you on how things work around here... Lucky you have little old Me!" He Winked. For a second it seemed as if his eyes were red, But it was dismissed.

Everything around Them Turn White and Black, (AN: Not Black in white.) A Light Red and Dark Red Soul appeared In front of Frisk and Seirin. "Well This is new!" "I know what you mean". Flowey looked slightly annoyed at the side conversation, But kept his smile. " Done. Ok Then. You see those Red Hearts? Those are your souls, The very culmination of Your Beings. Now your soul starts of weak...But Can Get stronger by obtaining SIS. What's SIS? Why SONGS of course. Now you're probably wondering where's the I, and why SONGS. Well the I is silent and Cause the king is bad at Names. Originally it was LV Or LOVE. But then people got confused, so we used songs. You wants some SONGS Don't You? Don't worry I'll share some with ya." Seirin was surprised that anyone could talk that long, But then realized he should be more surprised that a flower is talking. Flowey Winked and stuck his tongue out. Little Pellets things appeared above flowey. "Down here SONGS Are shared threw… little gray "Friendliness pellets" go on catch as many as you can" The Pellets Proceeded to shoot at them at a slow rate. "Nah I'll gain Songs on My own" "Seirin Be Nice" Frisk Latches on to his arm stopping him from moving. They Both get hit by the pellets Causing Small gashes to appear around their body. A health bar appears in front of them saying [HP: 1/20].

"….You Idiots. Down here it's KILL OR BE KILLED." The bullets completely surround them and start closing in slowly just to tease them. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly the attacks Disintegrate. "Ha...Huh?" A white and black FireBall appears hitting Flowey knocking him away "Ow!".

 **[ Fallen Down Plays ]**

A Tall Goat Type Monster walked in front of them and starts healing them. White silken fur, and Violet colored eyes. Dressed in a White robe with Black lining On. The Delta rune Plastered right on the chest of the robe. The monster had short stubby horns signifying that the monster was possibly a female.

"Hello Children, Sorry I took so long in getting here. If I would've known you was in trouble I would've gotten here quicker. I am Toriel the caretaker of the ruins" the woman name Toriel who spoke with an elegant voice motioned for them to follow her. "Come with me children, I will show you how to navigate the catacombs." She walks into the next room and waits. "Well... considering the 1st person we met tried to murder us...I'm definitely game for following Her!". "Oh Seirin stop with the sarcasm. She just saved us from Flowey!" " Oh Fine...but I'm not Gonna be nice." They were about to walk into the next room But They felt 3 Presences. One Felt Very Cold Uncaring, Another Felt Very Angry and Pissed, and the final one felt excitement at seeing something new. But a soon as they turned around there was Nothing there. They were a little suspicious but they Needed to Catch-up with Toriel. So they Continued into The Next Room Hearing Echoes as they walk past a pile of leaves and up stairs.

 _ **[*The Shadows of the Ruins Looming Above Fill You with DETERMINATION ]**_

 **[File 2: Saved]**

[/Div]

Seirin: Thus Ends Chapter 1

Flowey: that was only half-trash

Frisk: you only liked it cause you got to hurt us.

Sans: The Kiddo's right.

Flowey: oh shut up.

Seirin: Hey guys I'm kinda trying to talk to my readers.

Flowey: Oh I'm sorry- Who Gives a F-

Seirin: *Turns Flowey Blue Then Slams into the ceiling* Please refrain from cursing in front our guests.

Flowey: *Grumbles* Fine.

Seirin: Thank you! *Sets him inside his pot*

Chara: Haha. Nice Chapter!

Seirin: Thanks. Anyways Thank you all for reading. And I Have a Challenge. If you can tell me as all 3 presences and What They Felt Like. I'll Have Toriel Make you a Pie of Your Liking!

Sans: See Ya!

Frisk: Bye!

Flowey: Go away already.

Chara: Good Bye!

Seirin: Good Night and Read and Review….Who drunk My Hotsauce, and ate my sugar!?

Sans and Chara: Umm...Bye*Hopes Out window*

Seirin: *Chases after them*

Stats:

Name: Seirin

ATK: 1 (0). HP: 20

DEF: 2 (0)WEAPON: none

Gold: 0. ARMOR: Book

Name: Frisk

ATK: 1 (0) HP: 20

DEF: 1(0) WEAPON: Stick

Gold: 0 ARMOR: Bandage

1.5k words

 **[Undertale start screen plays]**


	33. Questions 135-139

**Dehaka**

 **UF Sans, I'm not trying to start a fight,therefore you can never break my will.**

UFSans: whatever...your HoPe will Dwindle soon

 **UF Papyrus, I don't see my body face down in a puddle of Plasma, so I think I'm pretty lucky.**

UFPapyrus: Whatever...just know that if we ever cross paths ill kill you

 **UT Sans, no problem my dude.**

UTSans: *licks lips and smiles*

 **UT Papyrus, you better believe it!**

UTPapyrus: YES!


	34. Question 135-141

**Bookworm on WiFi**

 **Oh! That's why!**

Tarmander: YUP! Badassery

 **..It was a football reference.. you.. it.. football reference..**

USPapyrus; Well if sans is a basket ball fan here...wouldn't it make sense for me to be a football fan?

 **..no.. not gonna..**

LTerror: Y0u mEan!e

 **WHAT DID I DID?**

Madstablook: You MADE NAPSTABLOOK FEEL SAD! despicable,DESPICABLE! **DESPICABLE!**

 **Oh alright! My reference was to the CPAU and (Spoiler but explanation) Swap Sans makes a club called, the friend club with Sci and Fell (How he was convinced, I forget..) and around an hour later Sci and Fell go to overthrow Swap as President. When they tell Swap that he has no other allies he replies with "That you know of." and when they are confused Swap declares "You should know, Sci! when you threaten a leader of an entire club.. Smart leader call for back up." And Fresh and Error step out of the shadows to stand behind him. *Scaring the crap out of the other two* Which lead to the phrase, Beware the blueberry. ..that or him spiking the punch..**

Seirin: Sounds hilarious

 **I haven't been spying! TRY AND FIND ME! I DARE YA!**

UFAsgore: I would but it would be a waste of time...

 **Yeah.. but I haven't done it as much as before since I read your first joke. Therefore, I blame you..**

OTSans: Come on, you can't blame everything on me...you got your head in the stars...

 **You're name is Error. The was an Error with the story. It was a natural assumption! Maybe not but my argument remains!**

Error: **D0n'+ mAke faLse AccUsa+!onS!**


	35. Question 142-143

**Boggie445**

 **dang that would have been the perfect thing to put him in**

Seirin: yeah

 **let me guess you hate fresh or don't know how to write his character**

Seirin: well im okay a little with his character but i only know how to write him a little and don't wanna mess him up for fans

Fresh!: *Sk8tes in the room* sk8ting is Totally Fresh yo. *Sk8tes out the window* #YOLO


	36. Question 144

**Dehaka**

 **UT Sans and UT Papyrus, Twas a most excellent night. I apologize for my...rowdiness. But I'm sure you can clean those stains.**

UTSans: Don't worry about it...it was most fun...

UTPapyus: I'LL CLEAN THE STAINS WITH MY MOUTH!


	37. Question 145

**Dehaka**

 **Undertail, what is the meaning of life in your eyes?**

UTCast: SEX! LOTS OF SEX!


	38. Questions 146-147

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-c76c-7cd4-e76b-f23826a3ba8c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"stronga style="color: #0f37a0; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" href=" u/8008720/Bookworm-on-WiFi"Bookworm on WiFi/a/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"STORY! There's a story!/span/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"It was awesome! Just make sure you capitalize the right words. And not the wrong ones. Like names and not things. There. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Seirin: yeah... I know...but I had made those drafts like in February...but then life screwed me over so I stopped working on it for a while/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"My guesses on the presences:/span/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"Pissed and Angry: Chara. Because Chara is often pissed. /span/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"Excitement: Maybe Gaster? Ya know.. he is/was a scientist so new things are often exciting to them..Ooh! If not Gaster than.. what about Asriel? Asriel being like a ghost.. and I dunno.. /span/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; line-height: normal;"Cold and uncaring: I would normally say Flowey but.. he's kinda.. recovering? So.. maybe.. Sans? Sans.. is an interesting character. Besides: Skele freaking LIVES in a place full of snow and ice! Of course he'd be cold. Anyways, I'm not entirely sure WHO the cold and uncaring is../span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Seirin: well you got the characters right...but wrong places...Chara: Excitement on seeing something new cause Asriel rubbed off on her and I would be kinda bored if I was just a ghost . Gaster: Cold and Uncaring cause he is very indifferent to humans and only see them as test subjects or useless space of waste. Sans: Pissed and angry because he Doesn't want a human to come and ruin things... those two would've been the last souls and if they had the souls the barrier would open. If the barrier was open all the monsters would leave and get attacked by a humans again /p 


	39. Question 148

**Boggie445**

 **so is it like fell and reaper combine**

Seirin: I guess you could say that...but I Got the idea from Karmic Retribution. Also when I was looking at my powers


	40. AN: Im horrible

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY. GOMEN NASAI! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 2 WEEKS IM SO SORR! My internet is being slow abd everything. And im a lazy dirt bag so sorry. I ALSO DIDN'T UPDATE CAUSS I HAD GOT A GIRLFRIEND 2 WEELS AGO. SO... yeah**

 **sorry... And about this not being a chapter... Sorry**


	41. Question 149

**Boggie445**  
 **Hey error who do you hate more ink sans or fresh sans**

Error: ! H4+3 Fr3$h M0r3 H3 w0n+ |34v3 M3 4|0n3!

Fresh: Hey brother Wanna yolo with me and have a Radical time?

Error: N0 |34v3 M3 4|0N3!


	42. Questions 150

**Dehaka**  
 **UTCast,I agree completely with your response try to influence Underfell,if you can**

UTSans: Will do *winks*

UFSans: Stay the hell away from me you creep!

UTPapyrus: Come on we can have a good time *falls on UFSans*

UFPapyrus: Get the hell of my brother You bitch! *punches him*

UTPapyrus: Oh Noo... Ive fallen in love with you...

UFPapyrus: Ugh...


	43. Question 151-160

hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="pull-right gray" style="max-height: 999999px; float: right; color: #686868;"span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1468355917"Jul 12/span c39/spanInsert a Name (guest) /strongbr /strongHi! So I've some questions for the AU'S../strongbr /strongUndertale: Sans, why do you like ketchup?/strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sans: well why do you like living. Thats why i like ketchup. /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong style="font-size: 12.8px;"Papyrus where did you first hear about spaghetti?/strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Papyrus : well i had my 1st plate on my 4th birthday. Sans had made it for me as a present and i have loved it wver since. /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong style="font-size: 12.8px;" Toriel who taught you to make butterscotch cinnamon pie?(I must be hungry...) /strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Toriel: Well my mom did! /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong style="font-size: 12.8px;"Undyne, why the spear? Why not a sword or a bow? Or even a battle axe? /strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Undyne: Cause spears are kick ass! You can use them as a short, mid, and Long Range weapon! And they're kick ass! Also... Thats how my magic most easily forms/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongUnderfell: Alphys! Are you a mad scientist? Mad being insane. /strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"UFAlphys: NO I'M PERFECTLY SANE! YOUR THE MAD ONE! *Tosses a bottle of water * Turn into a kracken!... Why isnt it working! I did all the caculations... /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongMonster Kid! Do you have super sharp spikes on your head instead of kinda dull spikes?/strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"UFMK: YES AND I CAN TOTALLY KILL YOU WITH THEM! /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /strongUnderswap: Sans, which is better? Tacos or burgers? Papyrus, where on earth do/did you get cigarettes underground? Grillby, What do you sell?/strong/div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"USSans: Hmm...now tacos are pretty good... But NOTHING CAN BEAT THE DELICIOUSNESS THAT IS THE HOLY BURGER! /div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"USPapyrus: I have Undyne Make them for me.../div  
div class="bs brb" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 4px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #cdcdcd; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"USGrillby: Oh dearie! We have Flame donuts made out of flames. Flame Cider It's still burning and Flame Cake its On fire! /div 


End file.
